Limit -Rewrite-
by MyNameIsBlinky
Summary: "I woke up with my body completely numb. When I think about it now, the bus had obviously suffered a significant impact from falling, and I was recovering from a massive blow. But silly me, half-asleep, didn't think about that. So I decided to try to get up." T for a reason, possible MxM, but not the focus of the story.


**Hello meh cabbages! You might be wondering where the story that's being rewritten, Limit, went...well, it was being drivin into the hole of inability to move the plot forward, as well as the fact that I had something new in mind that was better than the old version Limit, so I deleted the old one and am writing this. Also, this new story was planned out 100% in my head before I even started writing this author's note. No weird POV swaps, now it's 100% Mello. I know all the major points in the story now, so I shouldn't keep you waiting like I was! Sorry! But here it is! Enjoy, and it won't fall into the pit of despair again! I promise!**

* * *

"Hurry up and get on the damn bus before we miss it, Matt!" I shouted, jumping up and down excitedly like a little kid would when presented with...I don't know, going to the original Disneyland or getting candy. Well, to be fair, none of us had gone skiing since the "Robo-Sheep- er- _Near,_ yes, Near- got lost in the Alps" incident of '06. Lasted 11 excruciating hours, but...that's a story for another day. I should tell you sometime. But...not right now. Anyway...I was hopping up and down with my snowboard like a little five year old, yanking my friend's arm so hard that I nearly pulled it from its socket.

"Hey! Mello, don't pull my arm off! I'm coming, I'm coming!" he exclaimed. He pulled his arm from my hydraulic grip and followed me just a little bit faster than he had been before. Mello-powers for the win! Oh, wait...I have none. We climbed up the stairs to see, at the very least, an unwelcome sight. NPA morons for days. There was also the creepy ass girl who'd been following me since...I dunno, forever? She still follows me to this day...it kinda freaks me out! Well, since there were like, 2 empty seats left on the bus anyway, we sat in them. And guess who was there, in the seats close by?

Creep-girl, Moonface (yes, Moonface. I only remember the kanji in his first name.) Tinky-Winky (has an afro), Squinty, Matsudunce, Misa-Misa, Mr. Yagami, Ricecake and Princess Peach. Okay, those aren't their names, but I only remembered two-and-a-half of their names, so please don't kill me. Of course, there was also L, Sheep, Mr. Wammy, Matt and me, but...I was naming the people that I _didn't_ expect to show up. Well, not by their actual names, but...agh! You know what I mean...I hope.

So anyway, I was basically being kicked in the back of my seat. For. The. Entire. Trip. At first, I attempted to ignore the constant kicking by Princess Peach, the staring from Creep-girl, and the fact that damn Sheep had cuddled into me and fallen asleep! Unbelievable! And worse, I had already put on my ski boots, so my feet were being strangled too!

"I hope that this trip is worth it..." I muttered, attempting to scoot away from Sheep without seeming like I was scooting into Matt because I was gay or something. Because I'm not. But all that really happened was that Sheep's head fell onto my groin. Great. Now I get to watch the kid sleep on my bits like a creepy pedophile until he wakes up. I know that he's 16...but he looks 10. That was the situation for 2 hours, the majority of which I spent denying Matt's accusations that I like that sheep after all because Look! I didn't push him off! Tired, I sat there half asleep for a few minutes, watching the window when the bus lurched forward.

And I was half asleep when the sound of metal smashing resonated throughout the bus.

And I was still half asleep when the bus fell from the cliff.

* * *

I woke up with my body completely numb. When I think about it now, the bus had obviously suffered a significant impact from falling, and I was recovering from a massive blow. But silly me, half-asleep, didn't think about that. So I decided to try to get up. It wasn't the worst possible thing that I could have done. I mean, I could have tried to get up onto my feet immediately, fallen prey to light-headedness, and fallen over. But it was still a bad idea to sit up so quickly.

And since I was half asleep at the time of the crash, I was surprised when sharp pains pricked my chest (most likely the result of broken ribs) and a slight light-headedness hit me.

"Ow...what the hell...?" I muttered to myself, my hand reaching for my forehead. It then struck me how dark it was inside of the bus, as well as the faint stench of iron. My hand fell from my forehead, and in the little light in the interior of the bus, I saw what looked like dried blood on the palm of my right hand. _Is this...is this blood? Oh my God...what happened?!_ My eyes widened, and I spun my head around, my eyes moving wildly over the objects within the bus, slowly taking in the details. The bus was covered in blood, a few backpacks, and dead bodies. The bodies of majority of those on the bus.

"Oh my God...oh my God...oh my God oh my God ohmygodohmygodohmygod..." my hands trembled as I began a frantic search for Matt. "Oh God...Matt...Matt? Where are you?" I called, crawling through the bus as fast as I possibly could. _Matt...where could he be? I...well, I think some light could help out._ I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and flicked it on for light. The light only illuminated the amount of blood surrounding me, as well as the bodies of Squinty, Ricecake, Mr. Yagami, and several other random people who'd planned on skiing and not on dying. A pang of terror hit my stomach as I realized that I could very well be the only living person left from the bus crash. _Mr. Yagami...he's dead...oh my God...what if Matt's dead..._ I cried his name in panic, searching the bus even more frantically. I ceased panicking only when I heard a _slump_ sound towards what looked like the back of the bus. This sound inspired a new, unwarrented fight or flight response, as if I'd expected zombies to show up out of the blue.

"Mello? God, man...you look like something out of a horror movie..." I turned towards the source of the voice. It was Matt, and he was covered in blood.

* * *

 **Dun dun DUN! How's _that_ for a cliffhanger? Haha, enjoy this rewrite, my friends. :) And make sure to leave a review~ because I rely on those to get better.**


End file.
